Never the Same Again
by Emz6347
Summary: Natasha Romanoff thought love was for children, she didn't believe in soulmates, and didn't think she'd ever meet the one who would speak her words. So when she gets assigned to a raven haired man, with his own share of secrets, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Target: Lord Potter-Black

Mission: Recruit

Name: Harry James Potter

D.O.B.: 07/31/1980

Family: Deceased

Character Assessment: Will not attack unless first threatened or engaged

Threat level: Unknown

WARNING: Target dangerous

* * *

Natasha Romanov felt like - and she would have if she wasn't a trained assassin, and very accomplished at not showing her emotions - sighing. Drawing in a long breath and letting it out as if it would expel all the stress and tension in her body. If she thought it might actually produce results, she would have been more tempted.

As it was she remained straight backed in her uncomfortable economy grade seat and reread the file on her latest mission. Lord Potter-Black. On paper he looked like your typical rich political figure, but, she mused, she should really know by now that people were rarely even remotely like what they seemed.

Fury had personally handed her this assignment, stressing how important it was that he be onboard with SHIELD, even as a consultant. Natasha wondered, as she committed his face to memory, why the Director wanted him so badly. Black hair, green eyes, early 30s with round glasses and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead. There were no notes on his powers in her folder.

That to some people might be ominous, going in with no idea of their opponent's strength, but it was normal for the Black widow. She was trained for this kind of mission. Her estimation was less than a week to find him, track him, organise a meeting and then convince him to join SHIELD. Then it would be straight back to training with Clint and simple in-and-out missions.

* * *

Two weeks later, Natasha collapsed on her lumpy hotel bed exhausted, frustrated, and just a little impressed. Her target had definitely received a high level of training and knew how to use it. He seemed to be almost instantly aware when he was being tailed, whether she played civilian or went along rooftops. She had even tried security cameras, but any time there should have been footage of him coincided with a blip in the recording. Either he was bribing every security guard in London, or something else was going on.

Her phone beeped in her pocket and she slowly sat up before looking at it, which was about as far as she went when showing reluctance. The alert was from the sensors (not cameras, they shorted out in the first day) that she'd placed outside Potter cottage. Typing out an update to Fury, she dressed in her dress and blazer - suitable for a business woman on her way to the office. **Target moving.**

Carefully she followed him through London, winding between crowds and blending in just as perfectly. She's so cautious, she thinks for once she might have gone undetected. The man stops right in the middle of one of the busiest streets in London, letting himself be buffeted by the tide. Tilting his head he seems to be deliberating between entering the CD shop to his left or the book shop to his right. After a few more seconds he entered the bookshop.

Normally Natasha would buy a coffee, pick a table with a view of the street and pretend to be working. But this had been her routine for two weeks and it was becoming tedious. Besides the shop looked deserted and it was as good a place as any to have a private meeting.

Standing she quickly gouged a path across the street and pushed open the door, wincing as the bell jingled merrily. With silent steps she made her way through the store, spotting a head of messy raven hair at the back of the shop, pouring over a thick tolme. Stealthily she slipped down the aisle behind him, looking through a gap in the shelves at his back. He wasn't particularly tall, with only a couple of inches on her, and through his crisp grey suit it was clear that he was strong but not bulky.

Suddenly all his muscles tensed, coiling like a wire ready to release and Natasha thought that might be how her own muscles looked when she was ready to strike. Well, or bite. But his words knocked her out of her thoughts, as well as the breath out of her lungs.

"I know you're there, whoever you may be." Her hand flew to her left collarbone and her sharp intake of breath gave away her position. Natasha didn't see as he whirled around to face her, she was blinded by a memory of herself at 11, standing in front of her mirror, reading her words for the first time. Scrawled across her skin in a curious scratching cursive were the first words her soulmate would speak to her; _I know you're there whoever you may be._

Those words had been removed during her time in the Red Room, along with her chance at family and her belief in love. So she forced herself to carry on with her mission, and walked confidently down her aisle, rounding the end to face him.

"Well this is an unexpected complication." Her target - Natasha refused to think of him as anything else - reacted less strongly than she did. His eyes widened and he moved into a defensive stance, hand hovering over his pocket. Natasha fell into her own, admiring the way he didn't let this revelation faze him.

"Who do you work for and what do you want?" If he didn't believe in the soulmate connection, was as sceptical as she was, then maybe they could ignore this. She could sign him up as a consultant, head back to SHIELD and never have to see him again. She hated the tiny part of her, the child that never was, that wanted to never leave him.

"Natalia Romanova, Agent of SHIELD, I was sent to recruit you." Natasha blinked surprised at herself, she hadn't given anyone her true name in years. What's more she'd revealed her mission, putting SHIELD at risk. Harry slowly stood up straight again, showing he wasn't going to attack.

"Muggles," he muttered under his breath, Natasha wasn't sure what that meant, so she stayed silent. "So, you really are my soulmate, eh?" He looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. Natasha nodded, ignoring the war raging inside of her. She wanted to shout at him that she didn't care, she wanted to run to him, she wanted to never have met him. Why was it that she could never have what she wanted?

"Why would you think I wasn't? I wasn't aware you could fake that kind of thing." He chuckled lowly, and Natasha saw a flash of a different, much older, man in his features.

"If you want to give this a chance, you're going to find out many things you weren't aware of." That reminded her of Fury, and his interest, and a wave of fear for her soulmate stole through her. What was Fury planning for him? Natasha shook herself, that was irrational, the Director didn't even know this man's threat level. But that meant interrogation and she didn't want to watch that, didn't know how cooperative this man - her man - would be.

"Are you going to come with me?" She hated the note of panic that crept into her voice.

"SHIELD. That's American right? So, you're American?"

"Russian, or I was."

"Oh." He seemed to be panicking slightly himself, reaching up to flatten his hair over his scar. Natasha filed it as a nervous tick. "Listen," He closed the gap between them, gently taking her hands in both of his, she tried to ignore how right it felt, tried to remember her mission, but she could feel her resolve slipping away."As much as I hate it you have to know. I'm not an easy, or safe, man to know. And I'm kind of feeling sorry for you for ending up with me to be-" she pulled a hand free to place it on his lips, not wanting to hear this.

She didn't believe in soulmates. She didn't believe in a magic solution. People lied, people cheated, people died. She didn't believe in it, but she wanted it. So she pushed aside her training and her mission. And for the first time Natasha took what she wanted.

"I come with my own issues. But we don't have time for this now. SHIELD hardly knows anything about you, so if you come with me it's going to be hell for a few weeks."

"I'm not a big fan of being ordered around by agencies." Subconsciously he rubbed the back of his left hand, and Natasha had to squeeze her eyes shut at the scars. _I must not tell lies._

"We don't have many options. I'm on this mission until I bring you in, or you don't exist anymore. So I'm going to walk out of here and pretend this never happened." When Harry looked like he would protest she added, "Don't worry, I'll come to your place tonight."

"How do you?" She gave him a look. "Oh, never mind. See you tonight, Natalia Romanova." She stared after him as he left, feeling the pull to run after him, to hold on and never let go. Feeling a connection which she never believed was real, and wondering if it would ever be back to training with Clint and simple in-and-out missions. If anything would ever be the same again.

* * *

This will be two or three parts long. I've recently become obsessed with soulmate fics, so if there's any pairing you want review or PM me with it and I'll try and do it. My fandoms are Avengers, Harry Potter, Sherlock and Doctor Who. I wrote this late at night then decided to change it slightly because someone pointed out how OOC it was, hope you like it better this way x

Thanks

Em


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter slouched further into his squishy armchair. Then sat up again. He leapt from the seat and resumed his pacing, end to end of his living room. It was a nice room, with overstuffed red sofas and chairs and dark hardwood furniture, complete with golden accents. Old habits die hard.

Lush though the carpet had once been it had developed a flattened streak which marked out Harry's pacing route. The patch of carpet looked ready to reveal the floorboards beneath, testament to the fact that although Voldemort was defeated, Harry did not live the stress free life he had pictured for himself as a teenager. His latest cause for restlessness was a person, someone he was sure he would never meet, his soulmate. A muggle.

Harry had known it wasn't any of his school fellows, and it was unlikely to be a British witch or wizard considering how many people he had spoken to after the war, but he thought it was going to be a foreign magical. He held back a chuckle as he pictured certain members of the magical community when they found out his soulmate's identity. Expressions of varied levels of shock and disgust passed through his mind's eye but then Mr Weasley's expression of boyish excitement forced a chortle from his lips.

The ghost of a smile fell away almost as soon as it had appeared. Natalia was American, well Russian, but she lived in America! And as a spy! Trouble just wouldn't leave him alone would it? SHIELD, and whatever it actually wanted from him was the secondary problem on Harry's opinion. His main fear was that his newly found hope would reject him.

Muggles didn't always react well to the idea of magic being real, and with her being an agent, trained to... To what? What exactly did her job entail? Recruiting people? Or pretending to and then eliminating them? He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, or of what she would want to do. Not everyone believed in soulmates.

The whole process was sacred to wizards, the oldest magic. And the materialisation of the most powerful, as Dumbledore used to say. To disfigure or remove someone's mark one of the most terrible crimes you could commit. Harry looked down at his own mark. He remembered it perfectly of course, in a looping script; _Well this is an unexpected complication._ A lip curled in disgust, the words were barely readable, obscured as they were by a thick jagged scar. Wormtail had not known his mark was there, he was sure, he was not as sadistic as his Master. In the dark it had gone unnoticed by all but him.

He remembered after, Sirius's murderous expression, Ron and Hermione's stricken faces. He had just been numb. Later, once the Battle of Hogwarts was over, and Harry had revealed his damaged mark to Voldemort in their final confrontation, the subject had been avoided and no one had ever questioned the identity of his match.

Unsure as he was about how important the mark was to muggles, between that, his magic, and her organisation Harry was sure Natalia would want nothing to do with him. And that was probably best for her, to leave his dangerous life before they got too attached. Ignoring the part of him that said it was already too late he settled down to wait for her, determined to spare her from the deadly madness that was his life.

* * *

Less than an hour later Harry felt a tug at the strand of his magic that was connected to his wards. Wand in hand he crept to the window, ready to cast a stunner at any moment. The disturbance was not a band of Death Eaters (they just kept coming back and trying to kill him), but a very confused Natalia, tapping at the solid shield that surrounded the house and a five foot radius.

Caught between amusement and exasperation Harry hurried down the hall, swinging the front door open as he cancelled the ward (and several other nastier ones) that were keeping her from entering. As she strolled up the path, not looking even remotely abashed, he couldn't help commenting,

"What's wrong with the door?" Harry just caught her smile before her face smoothed over into her calm mask. Hanging back he watched as she moved down the hallway, graceful with a deadly edge. It was almost without question that if he hadn't grown up with people like McGonagall, who exuded power, and Hermione, who had grown into a natural grace, not to mention Fleur, he would have been in awe of her. He thought that may have been her intention.

"We need to talk." She stated as she rounded to face him in the living room. It sounded like a command and again Harry wondered what she actually did in SHIELD, he hummed his ascent and fell into his armchair. He didn't bother offering her a seat.

* * *

Natalia, or Natasha as she said she went by, had been determined that he should go first in telling his life story. Harry had been reluctant because A) it was incredibly long and B) he was fairly sure it would scare her off and he was at the very least curious about his soulmate.

As it turned out, she was ready to believe much more than he originally thought (though that was probably because of the life she had already lead, but we'll get to that). She'd kept an impassive face through the whole story, but some things caused emotion to swim in her eyes, and the more fantastical things did get a blink out of her, which Harry thought was an accomplishment. Once he'd finished his account of the final battle, struggling to keep his own blank face, she finally gave a reaction. A respectful nod and a hand on his shoulder, the best comfort she could give.

He'd sat back, his worries about her leaving long since fled, and asked her to tell her story. Harry never thought that he would meet someone who's story rivaled his own in danger, but Natalia's definitely challenged. Tales of training, torture and murder. Of friendship, allies and trust. She'd eyed him warily when she explained that her own mark had been removed in the Red Room. He had difficulty containing his anger, but when she thought it directed at her revealed his own mutilated mark.

Natalia ran her fingertips down the mark and he shivered. Looking him in the eye she'd told him that to her, scars were ordinary and she had her own share.

"Thank you." Was the only response he could give through the feeling and relief of a great worry being lifted from his shoulders. Her eyes flashed before she answered,

"There's nothing to thank."

* * *

A week later saw Harry following Natalia (as he insisted on calling her) onto a quinjet headed to the closest SHIELD base. That turned out to be a flying - ship? Thinking of aeroplanes and helicopters, the muggle's form of flight, Harry decides this must be a feat of machinery even for the muggle world.

He answered Fury's questions, and even set him up with a meeting with Kingsley so that SHIELD could form an agreement with magical Britain. Soon - albeit rather awkwardly - he accepted his Level 7 Agent pass, and promptly disappeared off SHIELD's radar for a few weeks. It took another couple of days before anyone realised Romanoff had not returned from her latest mission.

All SHIELD agents were questioned for any intel on her location, Clint Barton whistled through the interrogation.

They returned, Harry claiming an emergency in England, Natasha an overdue vacation, and acted like their impromptu disappearance had never happened. But they continued to have unexplained absences, occasionally joined by Clint, but mostly on their own. Nobody ever noticed, or if they did they didn't comment, on pain of retribution from the infamous spies.

And if Natasha wore an elegant ring on a chain around her neck, nobody ever questioned it.

* * *

There will only be another part (covering the Avengers film) if enough people want it x

Thanks

Em


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the corner of her eye Natasha saw Stark slip away into the bathroom. Breathing a silent thanks she excused herself from the reporter who'd been trying to get a sexual harassment story out of her for the last fifteen minutes, and slipped through the crowd towards the corner of the room.

Dodging the waiter from earlier (she'd had to do a disgusting amount of flirting to get the table Stark wanted) she finally made it to the cleaning closet next to the door Stark had entered. She stepped in discreetly, opening the door a crack so that light spilled into the tiny space. Allowing herself a break she turned away from the door and sighed, following the chink of light on the floor.

"Well," Said an amused voice, which continued in the same tone even as she drew knives from several places. "I thought I was going to have to go get you." He dodged the knife thrown at his head, laughing, and it was only the flash of black and green as he stepped into the light that stopped her from loosing a second. Instead she slapped him on the head hissing,

"Could you find a way to sound anymore like a psychopath?" He chuckled again, which got him another hit. "Seriously Harry, 'I thought I was going to have to find you!'" He shrugged, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I try." She sighed, again, and buried her face in his neck. Natasha knew for a fact that he didn't have permission to be here, it was too important she didn't get outed with Stark. Harry remembered that she was on a tight schedule and pulled back, looking her over. "How's it going with Stark?"

"He's an asshole. But I think Fury's right about the palladium poisoning." Harry shook his head, hair falling into his eyes.

"Poor bastard." She nodded and reached up to kiss him. "Missed you." He mumbled into her hair. She hummed her reply.

"How's Clint?" Harry and Clint had hit it off immediately, and he became the third part of their trio and Strike Team Delta. During their missions he was constantly muttering about him and trios. _'What is it with me and threes?' 'Thought seven was the most powerfully magical number' 'The Golden Trio and now this?'_

"He's good, complains constantly about not being able to borrow my wife anymore." She was regularly used as a barricade between Clint and the majority of the female population on missions. She allowed it mainly because her and Harry's relationship (and marriage) had to be kept secret from as many people as possible.

"I should get back to Stark." He pouted.

"I haven't seen you in almost a month and that's all you have to say to me?"

Even though the extra ten minutes allowed Stark to slip away and _almost_ get killed, Natasha thought it was worth it.

* * *

When she put in her earpiece on the way to the Hammer Industries warehouse, it was out of habit. She did not expect Harry's voice to filter through while she fought her way to Vanko.

 _"I love those!"_

Was his reaction as she threw the long-distance version of Widow's Bite at a guard's feet. She rolled her eyes and coughed in the way that said 'Explain _Now'_

 _"Oh yeah, what I'm doing in your ear. Right, well. Vanko is focusing so much on he drones I've managed to hack the cameras, thought you might want an extra pair of eyes."_

She flipped over a table and took down a second man.

 _"Nice! Next one coming round the corner."_

She slid between this one's legs, landing a hard hit to his groin. This earned no comment and she internally smirked as she pictured Harry and every other male in the vicinity wincing. Harry laughed as she took down the - was it the fourth one now? - with her signature move.

 _"Can you believe Stark's driver is still fighting that first guard? Two up ahead."_

Two smoke grenades later and she was still moving forward.

 _"Next one's got a baton."_

She pulled out her wire and caught the baton as it was coming down on her, twisting it round the man's neck as she heard Harry's warning for yet another two. Natasha pulled the wire down with her as she used the guards as pivots to get her legs around their necks. A guard in front of her stood up again wielding a _pepper spray_ , and it was a test of her self control not to snort. Didn't any of them carry guns?

 _"Behind you."_

Elbow to the nose and a kick to the head and Harry drew in a breath loud enough to be heard over the com.

 _"I almost feel sorry for them. Almost. Door on your right."_

She lifted the pepper spray to eye level and the fully grown man went down balling. Huh, surprisingly effective.

 _"He's turned off the cameras so I can't see what he's doing, but that's definitely where the commands are coming from. Next door on the left."_

She kicked open the door wielding both guns as Happy finally caught up to her.

 _"You bring out the guns_ _ **now**_ _?"_

The room was empty except for two guards hanging on wires from the ceiling.

"He's gone."

 _"Damn."_

Natasha privately agreed with that. Hurrying over to the computers she started to re-hack the Iron Patriot, Harry rattling off tips in her ear. Eventually the **'SYSTEM ACCESS'** notification flashed up on the screen and a connection with Stark opened.

"You got your best friend back."

"Yes. Thank you for that."

Natasha commented on the new core, and when he told her he was no longer dying Harry exhaled loudly in her ear.

 _"Lucky bastard."_

"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you were dying?"

"That you? Uh, no. I'm not."

 _"That Stark's assistant/soulmate? He didn't tell her did he? The idiot."_

Natasha saw the blinking light on the screen and after a few more lines of code she found out what it was.

"Hey, hey! Save it for the honeymoon, you got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight's coming to you."

After trying and partially succeeding to talk down Pepper (since when had she been a relationship counselor?) and frustratedly watching on helpless as the drones blew up half the expo, she sat back in her chair.

"Well that was a disaster."

 _"Not your fault Nat. And at least you can get off that mission now, after you've written a report. It's about time you came back to us."_

* * *

"It'll be fine." Natasha glared at Harry with a look that said 'How dare you insinuate I'm nervous?'. He just replied with a smile that said 'Deny it all you want but I know you.'

Harry took her arm and lead her up the winding path and she winced as the wards washed over them. They walked for about a minute before the most gravity defying house she had ever seen came into view. Harry affectionately called it 'The Burrow', but it seemed to go further up than down. She wondered how all the Weasleys (there was quite a lot of them apparently) fit in there every Sunday without it collapsing.

Approximately five seconds after they came into view of the windows the front door flew open and a motherly looking woman with greying red hair bustled out to meet them. She immediately enclosed Harry in a hug, and Natasha watched, strangely moved as her husband interacted with the closest thing to a mother he had ever known.

"Harry dear! How are you? You look awfully thin, have you been eating? Why do you insist on working so far away? We hardly ever see you!" Normally anyone coddling Harry would get a glare hard enough to make them retreat to the other side of the helicarrier, but he just grinned fondly and reached for her.

"I've been fine Mrs Weasley, this is Natasha, my soulmate." Harry had told her that under no circumstances was the mother of the Weasley family to know they were already married. Even though it was not a magical ceremony (too much press were still attempting to follow Harry), the fact she had not been allowed to have a hand in planning would attract her wrath. And according to Harry the woman had lungs of brass.

Natasha had expected at least some scrutiny upon being introduced to the woman, certainly not to be pulled into an equally warm hug. She froze for a second before tentatively returning the embrace, but if Mrs Weasley noticed her hesitancy she didn't comment.

"Look at you! You're just as bad, come in, come in. I've got dinner going and everyone can't wait to meet you!" She turned and lead the way inside, and after one last shared look the couple followed. A collective shout of,

"Harry!" And other variations of same rose as they entered. As Natasha scanned the room it was immediately obvious being a redhead would not make her stand out amongst this crowd. The kitchen and living room were full of people and they were saved being rushed as a tall man with scars and a fang earring announced that the table was set up outside.

The couple followed the tide towards the door until Harry was ambushed by a child with turquoise hair.

"Uncle Harry!" The little boy squealed as he was caught by Harry and swung through the air. He giggled as he was squeezed to Harry's chest and Natasha watched in interest as his hair and eyes changed colour to the same startling shades of black and green as the man holding him. Her husband grinned and ruffled his now messy hair, turning him so he could see Natasha.

"Teddy this is my soulmate, Natasha. Nat, this is my godson Teddy." Natasha recognised the boy now from several pictures Harry had shown her, but making the connection wasn't hard with the constantly changing colouring.

"Hello." She told the child, in the least threatening tone of voice she had, and gave him a little wave. Teddy giggled again.

"Nat..a! Nat!" He reached for her and when Harry didn't immediately hand him over to her, he launched himself. Natasha was standing several steps away, but somehow the boy managed to cross the distance and she caught him on reflex, gaping. Harry grinned at her shock, shrugging,

"Accidental magic. Happens a lot to kids, especially if they're raised magical." She nodded, and began tickling the child in her arms, making him squirm and grin, showing off two tiny teeth.

"Teddy?" Called a female voice from outside.

"In here Andromada!" Harry called. A grey haired woman hurried in through the open door and smiled warmly when she saw Harry.

"Hello Harry. Have you been keeping well?" He returned the smile.

"As well as I can be Andromada. Has this little marauder been causing you any trouble?" Andromada, who Natasha gathered must be Teddy's grandmother - she remembered his parents had died in the battle - laughed loudly and took Teddy from her with another tender smile.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Dinner's ready!"

Mrs Weasley called from behind them, levitating all the dishes behind her. Taking a moment to adjust her views on magic from 'dangerous weapon' to 'household tool', at least for her time here, Natasha followed her into the garden.

Over dishes (and tureens, and platters) of Mrs Weasley's amazing cooking she met people she'd only ever heard about for the last few years of her life. She met Ron and Hermione, the other two thirds of the golden trio, and listened to their stories of Harry at school. She met the other Weasley children as well, (all five of them), and was grilled extensively on the workings of the 'muggle' world by Mr Weasley.

She also had genuine girl talk for the first time in her life, making fast friends with the women; Audrey, Angelina, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione. The last two of which were heavily pregnant.

As she climbed into bed in the (bigger on the inside) tent they were sharing with Ron and Hermione, she reveled in the fact that whatever she had thought after the Red Room, she had the biggest, best and most haphazard family she could have ever wanted.

* * *

"Is this love Agent Romanoff?" Natasha felt hope rush through her as Loki revealed that Clint hadn't told him everything he knew, and it was a struggle for a moment to keep it off her face.

She was fairly sure Asgardians didn't have soulmates, at least not in the way that humans did. But she and Harry were married, and that was something Loki could understand. If Clint had withheld information, that meant he was fighting for control, and there was still hope.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha thought of the irony, that this was something she had once believed. And as she told her story, spilling her life (just with some deliberate blanks) to the 'God' before her, and taking the insults he hurled at her, she thought it might have actually affected her if she hadn't talked these very issues over with Harry hundreds of times. Loki's confused,

"What?" Was like gold to her as she walked away, reporting that the Hulk was Loki's plan and that he had no knowledge of 'Sorcerer', Harry's code name. In between wondering how they could use Loki's ignorance of his skillset to their advantage she turned back to face him.

"Thank you. For your cooperation." Loki growled and hit the glass after she had left, unaware that he had a witness. Harry had watched the whole interrogation under the invisibility cloak, and had already been given a full plan of attack from Natasha as she made her way to the lab.

"She's good, isn't she?" The God of Mischief whirled around to see who had spoken, but was met with thin air. Even searching with his magic he found nothing. After Harry finished enjoying Loki's face of confusion he pulled off the cloak with a flourish.

"Sorcery." Hissed Loki. The man had truly been hidden from him, and he would hazard a guess that even Heimdall's own gaze could not penetrate whatever enchantment was placed upon the fabric. It only took him a few moments to recover from his shock, Silver Tongued that he was. "You are a Sorcerer."

"I prefer the term Wizard." Like hell was Harry going to let slip that there were magic users all over Earth, in case Loki decided they were the place to start his invasion. He walked down the ramp and took the seat Natasha had just vacated.

"If you have magic, should you not side with a fellow wielder?" Loki was detecting a strong magical signature from this _Wizard_ , and knew he would make a valuable ally. Harry for his part thought of the way he had just insulted his soulmate and had to control the urge to snort.

"I have free reign on this world, the humans do not notice me. And even if they did, they would have no way to control me. Why would I want a higher power to _rule_ me?" Their game plan was to make it seem like Harry was not with SHIELD, but a possible friend Loki would want to recruit, and he would have to reveal his plan to convince him. The God seemed to be thinking over something.

"We could rule together. Have equal power, you would not lose your freedom." This time Harry did snort.

"Why do I not believe you Liesmith?" Loki scowled before trying again.

"I would not interfere with you. And you would be free to take anything you wanted from this mortal scum." Pushing aside his anger (and not mentioning that he _was_ mortal, if very long lived) Harry decided now was the time to get information.

"You act as if they would give it to me. Humans are rebellious, how would you rule them?" Loki snarled, looking incensed that Harry doubted his capabilities. Good, that would loosen his tongue.

"Once my Chitauri army have conquered the first city, they will know to fear us. They will submit easily." Almost there.

"And where-" An explosion reverberated from somewhere on the helicarrier and Harry swore, apparating away to the bridge.

Loki stared at his empty chair for a moment before screaming in rage, realising he'd been played _again_.

* * *

As the Avengers **,** the dysfunctional heroes of Earth, gathered around the defeated God, Harry wound his arm around Natasha's waist. Surely now they would be able to have some peace?

* * *

 **That was longer than I meant it to be, I was at my grandparent's so I had a whole day to write it. But hey, it's the last chapter! We went out with a bang!**

 **If anyone is also a Sherlock fan, I've posted the first chapter of a Sherlock/Fem!Harry story called 'No Short Cuts' You can find it on my profile. It's a soulmate story but with a twist, which won't come out until the second chapter. Yes, that was a shameless self promotion. Please review!**

 **Thanks,**


End file.
